Une annonce à faire
by Amaeliss
Summary: Le problème, quand on garde des secrets, c'est qu'on finit toujours par les révéler. Reste à savoir quand, pourquoi... et de quelle façon. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal d'avoir vendu la mèche... même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. - Recueil d'OS Blackinnon - pas de lien entre les textes - je suppose qu'il y a pas mal de fluff -
1. Une annonce à faire

Marlène était agacée. Sérieusement agacée. Le terrain était envahi de non-joueurs et elle avait une terrible envie de s'envoler à nouveau. Sans compter que le public qui traînait dans le coin était principalement constitué de groupies (dites aussi fangirls ou pétasses lobotomisées) qui tournaient autour de Sirius Black. Genre, littéralement. Marlène roula des yeux en entendant un dialogue particulièrement stupide.

" **Bravo pour le but final !**

 **\- Euh… c'est pas moi qui ai marqué.**

 **\- Sirius, sans toi, l'équipe ne serait pas ce qu'elle est.**

 **\- Bah, il manquerait un poursuiveur et on serait en sous-nombre. Enfin là, c'est quand même Marlène qu'a marqué.**

 **\- Tiens, tu te rappelles de mon existence ?"** intervint la jeune fille, agacée.

Le visage de Black s'éclaira en la voyant, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Elle le toisa de son regard noisette, et sur le coup, quand on en était la cible, on avait tendance à oublier le mètre cinquante-cinq de la jeune fille.

" **Marly…**

 **\- M'appelle pas comme ça, Black, sérieusement."**

Sirius roula des yeux et sembla chercher un échappatoire, ou un moyen de se disculper. Au choix. Et de préférence le plus vite possible.

" **Laisse tomber, Sirius, elle est jalouse.** Intervint la fille de tout à l'heure.

 **\- En même temps, elle a le droit,** répliqua-t-il sêchement.

 **\- Ah ouais ?"**

Sirius haussa un sourcil alors que Marlène affichait un sourire narquois. Complémentaires. Puis Sirius se tourna vers Marlène, lui jetant un regard intense. Regard que la Gryffondor reconnut aussitôt. Elle commença à faire de grand signes de négation en prononçant un 'non' silencieux, l'air presque horrifié. Sirius lui balança un sourire en coin, ce sourire tordu annonciateur d'embrouilles qu'elle connaissait si bien. Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Marlène roula des yeux juste avant que ses paupières ne se ferment, répondant par réflexes aux injonctions si douces des lèvres de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent finalement, et Marlène plongea son regard dans le sien, hypnotisée par ses yeux gris. Le stade paraissait atrocement silencieux, autour d'eux.

" **Abruti,** dit Marlène.

 **\- Je sais,** dit Sirius.

 **\- T'aurais pas pu trouver un autre moyen de l'annoncer, nan ?**

 **\- J'aurais pu, mais t'avais l'air tellement vénère que j'ai dû improviser."**

Le ton était clairement goguenard. Crétin. La fille semblait estomaquée et horrifiée, les autres groupies aussi, et de manière générale, la plupart de Poudlard était choquée. Puis James envoya un pouce levé à Sirius, du style 'bien joué, mon pote !' Cervelles de veracrasses. Elle les détestait. Et surtout, elle détestait Sirius Black. Presque autant qu'elle en était amoureuse.

 _ **Je suis désolée d'avoir supprimé cette histoire, mais elle était finalement abandonnée, et je me suis dit que plutôt que de laisser traîner deux chapitres que j'apprécie peu et qui resteront seuls, je préférais les remplacer par une autre histoire, une histoire qui me plairait au moins un peu. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...**_

 _ **Bisous mélancoliques,**_

 _ **Ama'**_


	2. Comme elle vient

_Et tout le long des courants d'air,_

 _On voit des amoureux_

 _Qui savent encore changer leurs nerfs_

 _En un bouquet délicieux_

Marlène et Sirius se regardaient. Ils se regardaient depuis plus de deux longues minutes . Elle lui fit un petit sourire, de loin. Il lui sourit en retour, de manière plus marquée. Le sourire de la jeune fille ne put que s'élargir, creusant des fossettes dans ses joues. Il haussa les sourcils de manière faussement suggestives et elle roula des yeux, mais sans que son sourire disparaisse, avant de ramener sur lui un regard noisette blasé. Sirius tenta d'avoir l'air innocent une ou deux secondes avant d'éclater de rire, ramenant le regard du groupe sur lui.

"Désolé, lâcha-t-il, private joke.

-Tu deviens schizophrène ? se moqua James.

\- Je dirais plutôt, adepte de la communication silencieuse, fit Rémus avec un petit sourire."

Les autres tentèrent de le questionner plus avant, mais il se leva, voyant que si son groupe d'amis se levait, Marlène McKinnon restait appuyée au tronc de l'arbre, fabriquant une couronne de pâquerettes. Cette occupation l'amusa, et il s'approcha d'elle sans trop y réfléchir.

"Hey.

Elle leva sur lui des yeux surpris.

-Hey."

Elle glissa la dernière fleur sur l'ouvrage, avec une expression de concentration qui le fit sourire. Elle le faisait souvent sourire, par Merlin.

"Tu fais une couronne ?

-Bracelet. La tige est pas assez longue."

Il lui tendit le bras pour l'aider à se relever, et avec un sourire plein de malice, elle noua les pâquerettes sur son poignet, avant d'attraper sa main et de se relever vivement. Il la relâcha pas.

OoOo

Peter regarda le poignet de Sirius, surpris. C'était pas son genre d'aimer les trucs de filles, lui il était plus du style tee-shirt d'un groupe de musique avec son éternel blouson de cuir.

"C'est quoi ? questionna-t-il, pointant du doigt les petites fleurs jaunes et blanches.

-Marlène," répondit Sirius. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une réponse.

 _On en aura des saisons_

 _Des torrides et des blêmes_

 _Je peux encore garder ton nom_

 _Je peux aussi dire que je l'aime,_

 _Comme elle vient._

 _ **OoOo**_

 _ **Les vers de début et de fin proviennent de la chanson 'Comme elle vient' de Noir Désir. Ce qui explique le titre de cet OS. Je ne pas vraiment faire de sont fic sur ces textes magnifiques à cause de l'écriture même, mais je pensais à cette chanson (en fait je la chantais sous la douche telle une folle de bonne humeur), et ses derniers vers m'ont donné envie d'écrire un Blackinnon.**_

 _ **Donc j'ai écris, sans aucune autre idée que "j'ai envie d'écrire sur ces vers." Ça a donné ça, le personnage de Marlène est un peu différent de d'habitude… mais je l'aime bien comme ça. Et vous ?**_

 _ **Allez bisous mes plumes en sucre, portez-vous bien !**_

 _ **Ama'**_

 _PS : Ceux qui ne connaissent pas, allez écouter Noir Désir. C'est beau, musicalement (la voix du chanteur est sublime) comme dans les textes. J'aime bien Noir Désir._


	3. Déraison et Sentiments

La jeune femme sent son sommeil refluer doucement, tandis que les sensations reviennent dans son corps. Elle sent son corps allongé n'importe comment en travers du matelas de camping délicieusement confortable grâce à un sortilège, sent ses jambes enroulées pêle-mêle dans le duvet, sent le soleil sur sa peau à travers un trou de la tente. Elle bouge légèrement, et le duvet émet un grognement. Rectification : la masse allongée dans le duvet à ses côtés émet un grognement. Oui, c'est plus logique comme ça, après tout ce duvet-là n'est pas magique, pas au point de se mettre à parler. Et puis, aucun d'eux n'était alcoolisé au moment d'enchanter le matériel de camping. Par contre, il est clairement enchanté pour y faire tenir deux personnes, ce dont elle ne se plaint pas franchement étant donné que ça lui donne un doudou géant et gratuit - à moins que ce soit lui qui la prenne pour sa peluche, qui sait ? Elle sort un bras à l'air libre, ayant un peu chaud. L'air est frais sur sa main, son sweat l'empêchant d'avoir froid au bras. Enfin, son sweat… Un sourire monte aux lèvres fatiguées de Marlène.

 _Ils rentrent, épuisés mais ravis, sans même savoir quelle heure il est, vers le terrain de ont transplanné sur le retour pour passer la foule qui restait plantée là,se montrant relativement prudent. Marlène frissonne, elle a passé son sweat à Lily parce qu'elle a oublié d'en prendre et qu'ils ont tous profondément la flemme de lancer un sort de réchauffement. Seulement maintenant, Marlène non plus n'a pas chaud et il ne lui faut pas plus d'une minute ou deux supplémentaires pour s'approcher de Sirius et de lui demander, sans même savoir à quel point elle parle fort à cause de ses oreilles qui sifflent :_

 _ **Tu me passe ton pull ? J'ai froid.**_

 _ **T'es sérieuse ?**_

 _ **Alleeeez !**_

 _Elle le regarde, suppliante, et il finit par enlever son sweat et lui donner. Elle l'enfile aussitôt, ravie de pouvoir se réchauffer. D'autant plus que les fringues de Sirius ont se pouvoir étrangement réconfortant sur elle, qui, s'il n'est pas magique, n'en est pas moins efficace. Et en plus elles sentent bon, même si ça parait étrangement cliché. Pas l'odeur de clope, mais plutôt toutes les autres odeurs avec lesquelles elles se mêlent et qui forment ce mélange discret et agréable. Tous les vêtements ont des odeurs, quoi qu'elle sente moins l'odeur des siens, et ceux de Sirius sentent bon._

Elle le porte toujours ce matin, elle s'est à peine débarrassée de son soutien-gorge sous ses vêtements pour éviter de se faire mal avec l'armature et de son jean pour enfiler un mini-short de coton bien plus agréable pour dormir. Elle a trop chaud maintenant, alors elle bouge en essayant de ne pas le réveiller, opération délicate vu que son bras à lui lui sert d'oreiller et qu'ils sont complètement entremêlés. Elle finit par s'en dépêtrer et se réinstalle confortablement, de mieux en mieux éveillée. De ses côtés s'élève un marmonnement, mais il n'a pas l'air de se réveiller bout de quelques minutes silencieuses, il bouge un peu et Marlène lève le visage vers lui.

 **Hey.**

 **Hey.**

Leurs voix à tous deux sont rauques, celle du brun peut-être plus groggy par le sommeil. C'est vrai qu'ils ont beaucoup crié hier soir.

 _Lily lui parle, mais elle n'entend rien, la musique est trop forte et les gens autour d'eux parlent aussi, créant une cacophonie bizarrement excitante, augmentant l'impatience de la jeune fille. elle doit s'approcher de sa meilleure amie qui lui crie presque dans l'oreille :_

 _ **James propose qu'on transplanne.**_

 _ **Pardon ?!** Elle a bien entendu, mais est complètement effarée._

 _ **James propose qu'on transplanne. Sous sa cape personne ne le remarquerait, mais je suis pas sûre.**_

 _ **Ouais, on le fait, carrément !** réplique Marlène qui est clairement sur le point d'exploser de rire. une sorte d'euphorie pré-concert qui la saisit toute entière._

 _Et c'est vrai que les moldus ne risquent pas de les remarquer au milieu de tout ça - où ils croiront à une hallucination, vu l'alcool et les autres substances moins légales qui circulent généralement dans les festivals moldus. Le truc, c'est que la cape; il n'y en a qu'une. Elle se glisse avec Lily sous la cape, puisqu'elles sont suffisamment petites pour passer à deux - enfin, surtout Marlène - et les garçons se jettent un sortilège de désillusion rapide. Ensuite ils transplannent tous avant de se rendre à nouveau visibles en profitant d'un mouvement de foule. Maintenant bien plus près de la scène, les jeunes gens restent groupés, profitant du son qui s'échappe des baffles, laissant le plaisir du son les ont trouvé des sorts pour protéger leurs oreilles sans pourrir le son, histoire de ne pas finir complètement sourds, c'était une condition_ _**sine qua non**_ _imposée par leurs parents - du moins, ceux de James avaient profité de l'instance de ceux de Lily pour l'imposer à leur tour, et les parents de Marlène lui ont juste fait remarqué qu'elle ne_ _ **voulait pas**_ _finir sourde à quarante ans. Marlène ferme les yeux une seconde et se laisse totalement aller. Le morceau suivant est un de ses préférés et elle danse, bouge, chante à s'en éclater les poumons._

Sirius a un léger sourire en coin et aussitôt elle sourit en retour, comme toujours. Il regarde ses cheveux étalés derrière elle de manière assez bordélique, ses yeux noisette, son visage fatigué mais pleinement heureux.

 **J'espère vraiment que je n'ai pas d'amnésies ou un truc comme ça.**

 **Pourquoi ?**

 **Si il s'est passé un truc entre nous, je me haïrais tellement d'avoir oublié ça.**

Elle rit, l'humour tordu de Sirius Black complète tellement ses propres vannes moqueuses et ironiques - quand elle raconte des blagues, elles sont généralement absolument pitoyables, mais racontées de façon délibérément nulles et terriblement Marléniennes, au point de rendre tout le monde mort de rire assez rapidement.

 **T'as beau être plus âgé que moi, ça ferait de l'alzheimer _très_ précoces, quand même.**

 **J'ai qu'un an de plus.**

 **Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais,** réplique-t-elle avec un aplomb détache en s'étirant. **Oh, je devrais peut-être te rendre ton bras.**

Après avoir ajouté ça, elle se soulève et il replie le membre contre lui, envahi de fourmis. Elle se sent réellement _bien_ , ce matin, détendue et lasse. Une part d'elle a envie de continuer à se réveiller en douceur et d'émerger en prenant un petit-dèj'. L'autre s'exprime par sa bouche de façon laconique, vaincue par la chaleur du duvet et celle émanant de Sirius.

 **Grasse-mat' ?**

Et effectivement elle s'était pratiquement rendormie lorsque le bruit de l'obturateur la fit sursauter. elle serait probablement replongée dans le sommeil malgré son trouble si le bruit ne provenait d'un appareil photo tenu par James Potter qui en cet instant s'était autoproclamé chieur de service et affichait un immense sourire gouailleur.

 **Tu vas tellement mourir, Potter…**

 **Prongs ?** fit la voix de Sirius, toute de surprise endormie. Puis il se ressaisit et la suite parut nettement plus agressive : **Mec t'es sérieux ? Je vais t'euthanasier.**

Marlène fut la première debout et hors du duvet, elle était plus fine et plus souple que lui. Sirius se contenta de pointer sa baguette sur James qui décida soudainement de fuir avant que l'appareil photo lui soit arraché ou subisse un sort plus funeste - voire, que James lui-même subisse un sort funeste. Marlène et Sirius ne purent s'empêcher de rire, interrompus finalement par la voix de Cornedrue leur hurlant de loin :

'' **Juste amis", mon cul !**

Ils rirent à nouveau et elle se rassit à ses côtés, regardant dans la direction ou avait disparu leur ami timbré… puis la voix de son meilleur ami s'éleva à ses côtés, prudente derrière la désinvolture et l'humour affichés :

 **D'un autre côté, on peut pas dire qu'il ait vraiment tort…**

Marlène lui jeta tout d'abord un regard incrédule et troublé, puis secoua la tête avec l'air de dire "ce mec est dingue". Et finalement, elle vint s'appuyer plus confortablement sur son épaule, contre son torse, et ferma les yeux.

 **Ouais, pas faux. On pourrait même dire que c'était plutôt bien vu.**

 **Nan, c'est de James qu'on parle, là quand même.**

 **Si c'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis, je suis ravie que tu ne me considère plus comme telle.**

Il rit, et au fond, il y aurait des façons moins douces et plus atypiques de se mettre en couple. Et probable qu'ils se doutaient l'un et l'autre que ça finirait comme ça.

OoOoOo

 **Le titre de cet OS est en référence à Jane Austen,** _ **Raison et Sentiments**_ **, vu le caractère de ces deux-là, 'déraison' semblait plus approprié. Ce texte est basé sur une image (qui sera à partir de maintenant l'image de couverture de la fic) qui montre, je cite la légende : "Marlène et Sirius endormis à un festival moldus, prise par un James Potter plus qu'amusé" (attention, c'est ma traduction mais c'est quasi-littéral donc, bon...) Au-dessus de la légende, on trouve la phrase " 'Just friends' my arse", Littéralement : " 'Juste amis', mon cul", ce qui est probablement la réaction de James en les voyant endormis.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce nouvel OS vous a plus, que les explications finales étaient plus intéressantes que soulantes et que je recevrais des adorables reviews, comme pour les OS précédents !**

 **J'ajoute que ce texte n'est pas lié aux deux autres, j'écris selon mon inspi, certes dans l'absolu et en tirant franchement par les cheveux on pourrait les relier, mais ils ne sont pas écrits pour et je préfère que vous le sachiez d'avance parce que si je continue à en écrire ils seront rarement cohérents entre eux. Ça y est, cette fois c'est fini pour de bon !**

 **Amaeliss**


End file.
